Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Future Zone
Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Future Zone is a spin-off to Ed, Edd, n Eddy written by Spongeman537. This series is set in the future, but instead of focusing on the Eds and the Kids as adults, the series actually has to do with their kids. DON'T EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION! Characters ''Ed, Edd, n Eddy'' Gang Coming Soon New Characters Coming Soon Kids Ed's Children * Phil: 'He is Ed's only son (aged 12), who resembles Ed. He hangs out with Eddy III and Double Jr a lot, though he occasionally hangs out with others as well. Like Ed, he is not the smartest kid in the Cul-de-sac, though he got a few more IQ points from his mother, Sally. he spends most of his time playing videogames like ''Super Smash Bros. Melee or Super Mario 64. '''Edd's Children * Steve: The Oldest of Double D and Reanna's Children (aged 13), as well as the smartest. He can be found doing science, math, or just helping the others with their adventures. he inherited the "sock-hat" from Double D, except his is Blue with green stripes. He has a small crush on Tiffany, one of Nazz and Kevin's daughters. * Double Jr.: The second youngest of the family (aged 11) and is "cool" and a Prankster, despite his father's objections. He doesn't wear a sockhat like his dad or Steve, though he prefers to show his blonde hair, which makes him the "cutie" of the Cul-de-sac (as gossiped by girls). He will usually be seen hanging out with Eddy III and Phil. His favorite hideout is the Junkyard. * Jen: The Youngest and only daughter in the family (aged 9) and always tries to become popular, because she always tries to inherit some "coolness" by hanging out with The New Ed gang. She is a straight A student (except for one B Minus back in 1st Grade, which scarred her for life). Many of the other kids think she is a nuisance. She has black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Eddy's Children * Jake: '''Jake is one of Eddy and Hannah's children (age 9). He is probably one of the most annoying people in the world (according to Steve). He is a "ladies man" and rebellious, as well as a trouble-maker. He rarely hangs with the New Eds, but usually with his own friends. He has a small crush on Jen, one of Double D's children. * '''Eddy III: The oldest of the 4 children (aged 12), and a very talented guitarist, as well as one of the best baseball players in the Peach Creek Jr. League. He is best friends with almost everyone in the Cul-de-sac, although his best friends are Double, Jr. and Phil, the New Ed group. He has inherited Eddy's love of scamming, as well as Eddy and his Father's name. *'Anny and Abby (twins):' A set of twins in Eddy and Hannah's family (both aged 10) who are girls and act like the drama queens, although both have similar personalities. Anny is the more Kind-hearted person, while Abby cares a bit more than herself than her friends. They are best friends to each other, though they both have crushes on a boy at their school named Nick, which sometimes causes problems between them. Nazz and Kevin's Children * Josh: A teenage boy in Kevin and Nazz's Family (aged 14) and is from Kevin's side (according to Eddy, he has a shovelchin like his dad). He has brown hair and wears a T-shirt that says Kiss Me, I'm a Hunk. Though he hates the New Eds, he secretly thinks what they do is cool, but he doesn't admit it. He is a Daredevil like Kevin. * Tiffany: Tiffany is only one year younger than Josh (aged 13) and she likes to read and play Saxaphone. Her hair is pulled back in ponytails, and wears a Pink dress. She is rather popular at school, though she dislikes it because she thinks all the other popular kids are "snooty" and "Self-centered" She has a small crush on Steve, one of Double D's kids. She occasionally will help Double Jr., Eddy III, and Phil with anything they do. She is one of the nicest in the Cul-de-sac. MORE COMING SOON!